warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Honor Thy Ed
"Honor Thy Ed" is the 17th episode of Season 2 and the 43rd episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds investigate the Old Abandoned House as part of a bet that Eddy makes with Kevin. However, they soon get trapped inside and so they now must find a way to get out. Summary Kevin dares The Ed's to go in to the haunted mansion and get a jawbreaker for an award. Plot The newest scheme the Eds have cooked up is a little Mexican restaurant where the kids can get their fill of tacos. As is par for the course for the Eds, the tacos are made with horrid ingredients: the shells are paper plates, the lettuce is composed of weeds, and the cheese is simply grated orange crayon. The big draw is really the sauce, however, which Eddy guarantees as the hottest sauce ever. Double D is amazed that Ed could eat their ingredients despite not being actual food and takes a bite of crayon. He immediately begins to gag on it and demands something to wash it down, gulping down a hefty amount of Eddy's Brother's Armenian Secret Hot Sauce. Eddy is shocked by this, and is even more amazed when Ed eats a taco with the sauce and suffers no ill effects. Eddy takes a taste, sure that his brother was lying about the effectiveness of the sauce, but he stops when he sees Edd's face turning red and Ed's face burned to a crisp from the spiciness of the sauce. Soon the torture sets in for him, and Eddy veritably explodes from the heat. The Eds run for a sprinkler and clamp their mouths on it to wash the taste out of their mouths. As soon as it's gone, they hear a loud scream and go to investigate. It seems that Jimmy saw a figure in the window of an old abandoned house. While the other kids taunt him with stories of the evil that lurks within, Eddy for once acts as the voice of reason, calling it nothing other than an old house. This gives Kevin an idea, and he dares Eddy to go in, with a jawbreaker as his reward if he does so. Without further ado, Eddy pushes his friends inside, and they discover the house is a dump. Eddy gets an idea, and the Eds begin to fake being tortured by ghosts. This bamboozle works and the kids express sympathy and fear for the Eds until Ed steps too far into the light, revealing that he's strangling himself. The other kids leave, although the Eds don't notice. A short time later, though, Eddy decides that the kids have had enough, and it's time that they leave. When he reaches for the doorknob, however, he spots a spider sitting on top of it and flicks the spider off, along the way knocking the doorknob loose and effectively trapping the Eds inside. Eddy gets the bright idea to use his finger to toy with the lock and gets his finger trapped inside of it, and when his friends try to pull him free, they fall over and slide into the basement. Strangely enough, this basement has all kinds of trick mirrors. Ed and Eddy have a good time playing with them, but Edd is distracted when he sees a book tossed away at random. He picks it up and sees another one farther up on a spiral staircase and he continues to follow it upwards as all kinds of books are lying discarded on the stairs. Ed, meanwhile, is having fun playing with the mirrors when he suddenly sees a dumbwaiter with a box of Chunky Puffs inside of it. Without a further thought, he dives in after it, and the dumbwaiter takes off. Eddy looks around confused a few seconds later, unsure as to where his friends could have gone. He doesn't have much time to contemplate this, however, as the rug he's standing on starts moving, pulling him towards a staircase. Eddy screams for help as his feet become trapped under the stairs. Upstairs, Edd has found a gigantic library and taken to walking around it and gaping at the stacks and stacks of human knowledge. His gaze is soon drawn to a book on a shelf sitting askance, however, and he grabs a ladder to set it right. As soon as it's set upright again, he begins to descend the ladder while dreaming of a career surrounded by books, and so doesn't notice that a trapdoor has opened beneath him and he's descending down a ladder much longer than the one on which he went up. Eddy, meanwhile, is caught at the bottom of the stairs. Suddenly, he sees a piggy bank sitting at the top of the stairs. He uses his arms to pull him up even though the stairs won't let him go, and he grabs onto the bank, tripping a lever that makes the stairs release him. Eddy goes flying and slams into a wall before sliding down into a barrel. The barrel then goes on the move and ends up next to a trashcan that Edd, who is still climbing down, falls into. Edd and Eddy greet each other confusedly, but their attention is drawn to Ed, who has been waiting for them. Suddenly, the model train on which their containers are perched starts moving. It heads through a gigantic roller coaster decorated with hearts, neon lights, and moving statues of the Eds. Eventually, though, they exit into a room, and the train stops next to a platform on which three girls are standing. It seems that the Kanker sisters planned the whole thing, and they're now going to marry the Eds. Lee takes out a bible and joins them in marriage, complete with rings: Ed's is the tab from a soda can, Edd's is a nut, and Eddy's is the door lock that he got caught on his finger on the way in. With the wedding complete, the Kankers have their husbands pull them around the cul-de-sac in a wagon. The other kids come out to watch, including Jimmy, who throws rice to celebrate. Of course, the Kankers take this the wrong way, and throw some flowers at Jimmy, knocking him down, which he mistakes for a bouquet. Despite this spate of anger and misunderstanding, things are overall great in the cul-de-sac, as the Kankers have the Eds pull them into the sunset. Cast Home Video releases Development Gallery Trivia Errors Cultural References Notes Episode Connections Production Notes References Category:Television episodes Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy episodes